


A Very Murdock Christmas

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: In which Foggy sings and Matt debates what to do on Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous drabble I wrote on Christmas Eve, then forgot to post. It was mostly an excuse for me to write a Daredevil version of 12 days of Christmas.

It was December 23rd, and Matt and Foggy were sitting in their office. Karen was out finishing her Christmas shopping. They had no clients and no cases, and to be honest, Matt wasn’t entirely sure why they were still open. Across the way, Foggy started humming. Matt made his way to Foggy’s doorway as he began to sing.

“On the twelfth day of Christmas, my law partner gave to me, 12 new gray hairs, 11 awful lies, 10 ninja death threats, 9 scary clients, 8 bad excuses, 7 years of lying, 6 bleeding ulcers, 5 broken bones! 4 lacerations, 3 weird new friends, 2 concussions, and a secret identity!”

“Lovely,” Matt said seriously. “Although to be fair, I didn’t give you all of those things. Some of those things are things I did to myself. Like the broken bones and lacerations.” He tilted his head. “Also, wouldn’t it fit the original song better if you left out the word ‘law’?” he asked.

“Yeah, but then people would be like, why didn’t you just leave in true love, because that means the same thing right?”

“Well, it’s true,” Matt said, deadpan.

“Shut up Matthew,” Foggy said, lovingly.

“Merry Christmas Foggy.”

“Merry Christmas Matt.”

“Wanna come to church with me on Christmas morning?”

“Hell no, I’m going to sleep til noon then roll on over to my parent’s house to open presents and eat until I’m stuffed. You’re still welcome to join us, you know.”

Matt smiled. “I know. ” And he might. Christmas was a time to spend with family, and Foggy certainly was his family, and by extension, his family was Matt’s family as well. But Matt also has responsibilities to his city, and the people in it.

“My mom will make her apple pie,” Foggy added.

But then again, Christmas was a time of peace and goodwill towards all men, so maybe he’d take a night off.

“Hey, it started snowing,” Foggy cheered. Matt could hear it, beyond the window, blanketing the city and softening everything.

“You know what, I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” Matt said. His present for Foggy was already hidden in the closet, waiting to be wrapped. “Can you pick me up on your way?”

“Of course man. Come on, let’s close up. It’s Christmas Eve Eve and I don’t think anyone’s gonna come in need of legal help tonight.”

 

Matt spent the next day wrapping Foggy’s gift, catching up on shows, and staying out of trouble. He went up to his roof after the sun went down. It had stopped snowing earlier that day, but the city was blanketed with a few inches, and people had been staying inside, away from the snow and cold. Things were muffled. It was nice. Quiet. 

In the morning, he would go to Foggy’s house and spent time wrapped in the warmth of a loving family. Everything would be soft and warm and he would not spent a moment alone. There would be cookie and presents and hugs.

He couldn’t wait.

In the distance, he thought he heard sleigh bells, and he smiled.


End file.
